


Are you okay?

by TooVirgin2BGay (Andchan)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andchan/pseuds/TooVirgin2BGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humor. Laura shows her toy to Danny, things get out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Ginterview: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MNdbJWYmTDg&list=UUk1jSDXpMRYa-EsSlS_q-AQ&index=12 (Watch, or it won't be that funny)
> 
> Dedicated to our captain Kaitlyn, cause she's tha_best; AllOurAtoms and blackrider11 for beta. You guys are awesome!

     It wasn't the first time Danny was in Laura's bed; sitting, with the blond on her lap, playing with her earlobes, kissing her lips. She lowered her hands to the hem of the tiny girl's shirt, lifting it a little, touching her skin. She felt Laura thrust her hip against her stomach, and held her waist close. Maybe this time...

     "Excuse me..." Laura broke the kiss "Do you wanna...?" She put both hands on Danny's shoulders.

     "What?" the redhead stared blankly at her.

     "Get..." she moved her hands trying to explain. Danny looked even more confused. "...hotter?" she finally said.

     Danny blinked a little more slow then normal. "Oh! Ah... yeah, sure..." she smiled.

     "Because I have a..." her hands stopped in the air. She raised both index fingers "I better just show you." And got off the taller girl's lap.

     Laura walked towards the closet and pulled a box from under it. Whatever was in there, she didn't wanted to be found. She put the box over the counter and, with a big smile, pulled a strap-on out of it. Danny tilted her head to side, with eyes wide open.

     "We don't have to use it if you don't want to." The tiny girl got nervous. Danny didn't moved, so she put it back in the box.

     "Oh, no, it's just..." She got Laura's attention "I've never seen one before..." She blinked and shoke her head, trying to organize her thoughts "I don't think it's... my size..."

     Laura toke a good look at the object in her hands. "Well, actually it is MY size cause it's meant to be used on ME... but... you can try if you want... It's clean."

     "Hm..."

     Five minutes latter, at dim light, tiny naked Laura was laid on her bed watching very tall naked Danny work her way with the strap-on. She was on her knees, one leg on each side of the smiling blond under her.

     "This is weird..." Danny was trying her best.

     "We don't have to if you don't want to..." Laura rushed.

     "No, it's okay, I just have to... get used to it." She explained.

     Soon, the redhead was far more comfortable with the situation.

     "Are you liking it?" A happy Laura asked, caressing the thighs on her sides. Danny looked very agitated, riding the tiny girl. She held the bed frame, and Laura did the same, "Oh my God..." worried that she would eventually hit her head at something.

     "Argh... I'm gonna knock your dick in the dirt!" Things got a little bit too intense.

     "Danny, are you okay?" Laura got seriously worried when she heard a crack noise. It was the bed frame.

     The taller girl finally stopped, catching her breath, and laid beside her girlfriend.

     "Are you okay?" Laura turned to her and kissed her shoulder. Danny looked far less scary now.

     "Ah, yes... just... gimme a minute..."

     Laura smiled and hugged her. As soon as her heartbeat was back to normal, Danny pulled Laura over her, kissing her lips. Sliding hands down her back... around her butt, undoing the harness and taking the toy away... continuing between her legs... Laura had her hands on Denny's breasts, playing with her nipples. She felt fingers going inside her.

     "Hm..." She felt Danny's hand getting between them, and a delicate pinch on her clit, followed by some friction. 

     She let Laura set the rhythm, smiling at her cute face. "Hey..." Danny called but didn't stop.

     "Huh?" Laura opened one eye to see what Danny wanted but didn't stopped either.

     "Do you wanna... get up here?" She invited.

     "Do you mean...?"

     Danny licked her lips. Laura crawled up, one knee on each side of Danny's head.

     "You sure you--OHH my God..." Danny didn't let her finish. Laura held the bed frame and looked down, a mess of red hair between her thighs. Danny's hands were pushing her hips up a little, against her face.

     Danny was enjoying her activity very much, thank you for asking. She knew a few tricks that make Laura twitch and let out funny noises. It was very fun. Laura had no complains, Danny was a great sucker, and she could barely think, or feel her legs. And since Danny was strong enough to hold her, she had nothing to worry about but-- "Ahh..." she breath out. Her body tremble. Danny kept her hands firm, sucking slowly, stronger. A few more times.

     "I think... I'm good... for now..." She said, and a very smiley Danny let her go back to her side of the bed.

     The very tall gay ginger held her tiny girlfriend and kissed her neck.

     "Your face is wet." Laura teased.

     "That's your fault." Danny replied.

     "And THAT is your fault."

     Danny smiled proudly, and Laura pulled the covers over them, getting cozy on the other girl's arms to sleep.

     "Did you lock the door?" Danny remembered.

     "Whoops..."


End file.
